


hold me (like this)

by FaeTyrantXVII



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, Vague Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTyrantXVII/pseuds/FaeTyrantXVII
Summary: Why wont you speak to me?





	hold me (like this)

You don't have to speak now my dear, I'll be here tomorrow morning, for you I promise this. But when you do speak, speak swiftly and steadily so that I may bask in you. 

And until then my dear when you dream of the sin I forced to consume you, will you dream of me as well? Shall we dance in an endless waltz of the night and let my greed swallow us whole?

***

You know not how long I've yearned for the bliss I feel when I get to hold you in my arms like this. Why won't you hold more back?

Is it the venom I injected into your veins with every single bite of my love? Or is it that I've let you run so long, let you lead the way and never once reached out towards that shining red baton.

Your hands are so cold my love, they feel like burning embers on my skin but leave no marks upon this vessel of mine. I seldom feared for the day you decided to betray me, for I thought the day would never happen.

You always were my obedient lamb, adhering to my every beck and call. Maybe I made too much of an impact on your sweet delectable mind.

***

Do you not enjoy the view? This sparkling sea of red clashing against the great blue sky. All the stars and moons can be seen for miles on this broken earth. Are your eyes seeing the infinite as well? Why won't you speak to me?

How beautiful you look as you lay before me, bare and bold with not a care in the world. The light of the cosmos reflecting back at me through your golden eyes. Eyes that once carried a sea of troubles and a sonnet of heartache. I can't see anything in your eyes now.

***

All my thoughts are jumbling, twisting, twirling and coiling. Why won't you speak to me?

Hold me won't you? Kiss my eyes and cry for me as we fly away into the night. Run your frozen fingertips through my wings and make me see a new light.

I'm running out of things to say, the words have all fled from my mind and now the only thing that rests in my month is your name upon my tongue.

You will speak to me right?

***

I've finally understood what you've told me but now I'm even more lost in the meaning than I was in ignorance. 

It burns as they slip down my face, the tears you should be shedding for me. They tear through my skin like acid and cause a fracture inside me.

The more I understand the more I fall apart. Take back this poisonous fruit I've foolishly accepted from you. The sweetness of its juice and the pureness of your intentions have caused it to be too much for one to bare. Please say something. 

Anything will do, just as so long I may as to even dare pray they move once again.

***

Oil and water, day and night, fire and ice, me and you. If you hold me now I'll be nothing but a feather in the wind; small and ultimately meaningless in the arms of you. Just hold me and speak to me. 

You don't have to speak now my dear, I'll still be here tomorrow morning, for you I promise this. But when you do speak, speak swiftly and steadily so that I may bask in you.


End file.
